The Evil Ones
by crazyforglitter
Summary: All humans have been wiped out. But some survive. Tommy Joe Ratliff has one shot at saving the world. But one thing stands in his way. what happends now. this is Adommy. Tommy Joe Ratliff and Adam lambert. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

The night air was cold; every human was wiped out of existence all because of the evil ones. The vampires. There were only some humans left in the world. Some were slaves, some were killed and the others fled underground. I Tommy Joe Ratliff was one of the humans that fled underground.

Us humans formed sectors (its like groups of people but in different areas underground) that would fight the evil ones and take back our world. My sector was the most now around the world, we were on the vampires list to wipe out. We were a threat to them, we were the ones the wonted to get there hands on. We never knew why they wonted us. They would capture people to tell them our whereabouts' was. The thing is the others never knew ware we were.

We are called sector 13. Our sector only contained three of us, we once had four but he was killed in a fight with the vampires on the streets of LA. The only ones that remained was Jade, Cassidy and me. Jade has black hair with green eyes, she is also very tall. Cassidy has brown hair with brown eyes, he was also tall and me well I'm short, I have blond hair in a slit Mohawk that falls over my face and deep chocolate brown eyes.

Brad and Cassidy were like soul mates, they really loved each other. When brad was killed Cass when on a killing spree he would kill any vampire with no mercy. Know he shows no emotion.

I was as mad as every human would be. My whole family was killed by them. All because they would not give them something. What was it? I never knew what it was, the vampires that I have talked to never knew what it was either. The only ones that know what it was were the ones that killed my family.

Today we were going to a ware house, there lived some vamps that are going to meet up with the monsters that killed my family. We got set up with all of our stuff. Not all vamps are normal, some can live in the light, some can see the future and others were normal. They're the only vamps we have encountered. There are others out there that we have not encountered, but we still beat them all.

We where now in front of the warehouse. Looked over at Jade, her eyes looked at me and she nodded. I then looked over to Cass and he did the same. I grabbed my stake from the right side of my body. I was nervous, I will finally get to see the killers of my family.

We then got up and went to the back of the ware house. The back of the ware house was in an ally way. Jade then stopped us before we could go any further down the ally. She then spoke `` this is way too easy. I think this is a trap.`` I looked her in the eyes and I know this was too easy. Before I could speak I heard a door open. There stood six vamps. We backed up, but to only get cornered by another six of them.

There was too many for us to fight off but we will have to try `` Well, well, well look at what we have found.`` one of the vamps said, looking at us.

My face was hidden in the dark shadow that was caused by the ware house roof. `` I believe we have found some new humans to play with. How fun!`` another vamp said, they all are in black jump suits, some were tall, some short. One of them came up to Jade, he was about to touch her but I came out of the darkness and pushed him away. His eyes then widened and then he gasped saying `` OMG its him. Tommy Joe Ratliff, sector 13.`` his face then straightened in to a smirk, his eyes staring at me. Then he said `` at last we have found the one we have been looking for you. `` I was surprised that they were looking for me. But why were they looking for me.

A car then came racing down the ally.


	2. Chapter 2

The car was speeding down the alleyway, heading straight for us. The vampires scattered away from the moving vehicle. The vampire that I was currently in front of me knocked me down to the ground. He landed rate beside me. I looked to see Jade and Cass running away. They never looked back, not once.

I felt betrayed, I trusted them and they leave me here. What happened to never leave your team behind. I then stood up looking away from the vamps and to where they let me here. My own friends.

I felt someone grab my waist, I gasped and pushed out of the persons grip and spun around to find the vamp that pushed me over. He had a smirk on his face, looking at me with hungry eyes.

I hit the vamp and lunged to the wooden stack that I had dropped on the ground. Before I could get there the vamp grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. My other hand tried to hit him again but was stopped before it hit. He then pulled me into his chest. His eyes looked at my neck and then at my lips. He was breathing hard, and then he pushed me back into the ware house wall.

That's when I saw that all the vamps had gone and the vehicle was gone as well. I was along in an ally, with a vamp that looks like he wonted to drink my blood and other things.

He then came up to me, pining me. Making it impossible to move.

His hands slid down the side of my body until he reached my ass. He griped the left cheek; I gasped and squirmed to get out of his grip. I yelled out for help, but no one came, I was alone in an ally way. I was terrified.

He lifted his body of me but only for a second well he whipped my around and pushed me to the wall. He pressed his body to mine… then I noticed something pocking my leg. `` The boss wont mind if we are a little late. `` He said in my ear. I started to squirm again but I was stopped when he though me to the ground, my head facing the ground. A second later he was beside me and flipped me on my back and got on top of me.

He grabbed my hair, tugged on it. I yelped at the harsh pull. He let go and started to undo my pants, then he pulled them down just so my ass was showing. I tried to hit him but just dogged, getting off of me. He then turned me around to have my ass up. He then pulled his pants down and leaned on me. I felt him on me and I yelled out for help again.

This time someone came to me.

The ware house door open just before he entered me. I was so happy that someone came, but then I felt him shove himself rate into me. I screamed out in pain, a tear ran down my face. Then he was out of me just like that. Just like that. I looked up to see that he was thrown from on top of me and to the ground.

He looked at someone beside me I terror and pulled up his pants and ran. I stood up and pulled my pants up. This was to fast for me and I felt the pain in my lower back, falling on the person that saved him.

He looked up at the person and saw ocean blue eyes.

Then he passed out put not after hearing `` it's ok Tommy I will save you. Such a beauty you are. `` Then I was out cold.

**If you wont the next chapter review. Thanks. Also, who's Tommy's savour? **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a room, on a bed with silk black sheets, with red pillows. I was under the blankets. I jumped out of the bed and fell on to the floor. My lower back hurt from the sudden movement and I yelped out in pain. I remember what had happened to me. I just started to sob quietly.

Then I heard the door open, then a second later a gasp. I looked up to where the door was and saw a woman in a dress. Like a maids dress from the old days. She came up to me and said `` Are you ok. `` I just looked at her in confusion.

`` Its ok. But my master would like to see you. `` She looked at the clothes that I was wearing and said `` after you change out of that. `` She pointed to the clothes that where dirty and ripped. `` I have nothing to wear. `` I said, she pointed to the chair by the bed. There laid a pile of clothing. I walked over to the pile of clothing, lifting them up. They where the prefect size.

I put the clothes down and looked at the woman. `` We have been waiting for you.`` she said, then she turned and left the room.

I was shocked and scared at what she meant and why people know me? I looked around the room. It was cool, not all bad. I then went to the chair and grabbed the clothes. There was a black t-shirt and black skin tight jeans.

I put them on and went out the door. Beside the door was the woman that I saw earlier. She then led me to the room that the owner of the house was. _This house is huge. I wonder if he is a vamp or the vamp that killed my family. _I could feel the anger build up inside of me. What if the person was a vamp?

We got to a door and knocked on it. A voice from the room cursed as if startled. I stiffened a laugh. The doors open to revel a raven haired man with blue eyes. The eyes that I saw in the ally. He then spoke `` there you are Tommy. Glad you are up. You can come in. `` his voice was so lovely. Like an angles voice. He moved out of the way and I entered. The room was much bigger then the one I was in and it was the same style as the other one.

I must have zoned out because he tapped me on the shoulder. He was cold like ice, like… like a vampire. I spun around to face him. His face was only inches from mine, I backed up fast. I backed up into the bed frame and fell on my back. I then got up and curled like a ball in the middle of the bed.

He went to the bed side and looked at me… just looked at me, like I was some kind of prize or something. A chill ran down my spin, he then got on to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. `` Well I guess you know what I am. But I will say that I will not harm you in any way. I am Adam, Adam Lambert. `` He said, lifting his hand for me to shack. But I did not, I just said `` I am Tommy, Tommy Ratliff. ``he than took his hand back and said `` I know, we have been looking for you. ``

I looked at him, wide eyed. _What is he talking about? That's what the guy said in the ally. _He slid closer to me and I backed up until I hit the pillow end of the bed. I know I was trapped, so I said `` Please d-don't h-hurt m-me, p-please`` I curled my legs in to my chest, scared of what will happen I just set my head on my knees, not daring to look him in the eyes.

He slid in beside me, I could feel his fingers on my face and I jumped at the cold touch. He removed his hand and said `` its ok Tommy, I'm not going to hurt you. `` Something in his voice told me that he was telling the truth. He then pulled me into his arms, the cold of his body felt perfect with my hot skin. Then I realized that I was crying.

I cried, for awhile in his shirt. When I calmed down to just silence, I started to get cold. When I started to shiver he let go of me and laid me down, under the bed sheets in his room. I closed my eyes and started to drift off into a dreamless sleep. Before I fell asleep I heard Adam say `` Call the leaders of all areas. I wish to speak to them about the… `` I fell asleep before I could hear what he was going to say.

_Who is he talking about? _

**Please review for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a sound of the door slowly opening. I kept my eyes closed, pretending to sleep. The person then started to walk over to my. I then felt the person sit on the bed rate beside me. Then the person put a cold hand on my cheek and spoke. `` I wish you could understand that I'm not bad guy. `` It was Adam. I relaxed a little once I knew it was him. `` You are so cute sleeping like that. Your parents are good at hiding you when you were little…. Well rate up tell they were killed, but I now vampires didn't do it, it was something entirely different. You see when us vampire came out here something else also did. They were looking for you because you hold the power to destroy anything you please. Well that is what the book said and your family. `` He said, getting off the bed and over to the door.

He closed the door and started to walk over to but instead of sitting he laid down beside my and started to play with my hair. I could hear him humming; he stopped playing with my hair and went under the covers with me. I started to shiver; when he felt me shivering he tucked me in with more blankets. I was warm now and then he cuddled with me. I was suspired but I relaxed with his touch.

He started to hum softly in my ear, his voice was so sweet. Adam lifted his head off the pillow and kissed my cheek, he still had his mouth on my cheek when he lifted his head just until he was off my cheek but his lips still lingered over my cheek. What he did next shocked me to no return.

He placed his lips to mine; I open my eyes in shock. He saw me wake and let go fast and said `` I'm sorry I thought you were asleep… `` he when to continue but I stopped him before he said any thing else by pressing my lips hard on his. He returned the kiss with an even harder kiss. He got on top of me, putting his one hand to my thigh a the other in my hair.

He started to tug on my hair. I let go off the kiss to breath. He but a hand under my shirt and pulled it over my head. I shivered at his cold touch. Adam then grinded his hips so mine. I moaned, lifting Adams shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. He but his mouth to my neck and started sucking and nipping at my skin. `` Please… Adam… I … wont you … I need you… please. `` I said with a moan, he lifted his head to look me rate in the eyes. `` What do you won't baby? `` He said, with a smirk. `` I wont… you… inside me… now. `` He rolled his hip in to mine, getting a moan from me.

He leaned down and nipped my ear and took all of my cloths off, along with his. We wore now naked. He lifted his head and looked at my body and said `` you are so beautiful. `` I was at loss of words. He leaned down and started to kiss my neck and then he started to bite softly. I knew what he wonted to do so I looked him in the eyes and just nodded, he leaned down and whispered `` Are you ready. `` I just nodded, within seconds he was in me. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. His mouth was at my neck saying a soft `please` to me. I knew what he wonted, so I nodded and he sunk his teeth in to me. We both moaned loudly.

He stared to pound into my hard and fast, I was moaning to no stop. He still was drinking my blood, well pounding in to me. He then hit my spot in me that made me cry out in pleasure. He let go of my neck and started kissing me hard. I moaned in his mouth each time he hit my spot. I let go of the kiss to breath. I was breathing hard with each thrust. Soon I came with me screaming Adams name. He then came inside me not long after me with my name on his lips.

He then got out of me and cuddled close to me. It was nice to have something cold on my hot skin. When my breath slowed down I looked up at Adam and said three words that I have never said to anyone in my life.

`` I love you. `` And I meant it. He looked at me with shock in his eyes. He got off the bed, took his pants and put them on. `` Wait Adam please don't go. `` he looked at me. What he said shocked me.

`` I'm sorry. `` He then left with nothing else said. I started to cry and fell to the ground. I stopped crying rate away and looked at the door where he left. I knew that I was no longer in control because I said something I would have never said,

`` Its ok mommy, I'm here now. ``

**Tell me who you think said that. Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

I got off the floor and got dressed. The rage inside me foiling every move I made. _I'm going to kill that son of a BITCH. _Once I had my cloths on I was going to the door when it opened. There stood two vampires they walked over to me and grabbed my arms. Adam comes in next he looked at me and then the vampires and said `` what are you doing? `` He had a confused look on his face. `` Sorry sir but you no longer can have him in your house hold. ``

They started to pull me to the door and Adam never stopped them. That's when I got pissed, something inside of me made the vamps die instantly. They dropped to the ground; I looked up at Adam, his shocked expression made me smirk. I started to walk over to him. I was rate in front of him; I put one finger on his chest, biting my bottom lip. I then grabbed his shirt and pulled him on his knees.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear `` Now I'm pissed. `` I then kissed him on the lips roughly and left the room just like he did. I walked down the hall, I got to the stairs and I was stopped by a cold hand wiping me around and slammed me to the wall. Adam had me pined to the wall. `` What do you wont? `` I spat at him, anger filled my voice. `` I want you.`` he said, smashing his lips to mine. He shoved his tough down my parted lips. I moaned in his lips, when we let go I asked `` Then why did you leave me?`` I could feel tears build up in my eyes, I just let them fall. He pulled me into a huge and fell to the ground.

Tears started to come down fast, as I cried he was there to hold me. He rocked me from side to side rubbing my back. `` shhh, Its ok now I wont leave you again. I promise.`` I started to calm down , soon I was silent. `` Do you mean that?`` I said, looking up at him. He just smiled and kissed me sweetly on the lips and whispered `` Yes I promise.`` my expression changed instantly to anger. `` Then why did you let them take me like that without saying a damn thing.`` I got up fast like inhumanly fast, like vampire speed. He looked at me in surprise, he got up and said `` I'm sorry. Ok I'm sorry… `` I just ran, I could hear him running to me.

I took a left, I found my self on the roof of the building and this was a huge building, like a fucking machine. I turned around and saw Adam in front of me, I backed up fast. The next thing I know Adam is yelling my name and I'm falling down. I hit the ground with no pain. I got off the ground and looked up to a horror expression on Adams face. I smirked, blowing him a kiss and ran, just ran out in to the LA streets faster then a human and vampire.

I stopped at a store there was food in the store. I heard my stomach growl and I entered the store and grabbed something to eat. I was eating when the store doors open. I didn't look at the people that came in.

`` Well, well, well look at what we have here a new toy.`` It was the vampire that tried to rape me. `` Why don't you look here? `` He said and turned me to face him. His expression changed to purr fear and horror. `` I-its y-you.`` He shuddered, I just laughed at him and pushed him to the ground. When leaned down I kissed him on the lips and said `` good night. `` I then got up and fire came out of my hand, lighting him like a candle and left him there screaming in pain.

I had no mercy. The people that have hurt me will feel my pain.

_One down three to go._


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking on the streets of LA not even caring that some vamp might come and hurt me. I was now in front of a building that Cass, Jade and I chose for a hide out. There was a sudden open of the door to the building there stood Cass. I was out in the shadows of the night so he could not see me. _Found you! _When Cass stepped out into the night I followed him until we where a block away from the building.

I stepped out of where I stood in the dark and got rate behind him. He turned suddenly a knife in his hand. I ducked before the knife could hit me; I kicked his legs from under him. He landed rate on his back, he had dropped the knife to the ground. I stood up and walked over to him, he tried to get his knife but I put my foot on his wrist and pressed down hard. I heard a snap and Cass screamed out in pain, I just started to laugh evilly, like I loved to hurt them, like I enjoyed seeing pain, hearing the pain. `` Who are you? `` I stopped laughing, and leaned down so he could see my face.

Shock and horror spread over his face. `` T-Tommy. `` He said, his voice filled with fear, I narrowed my eyes at him in anger. Anger of betrayal. I lifted my foot off his wrist and circled him, watched every move he made. He just laid there, shaking with fear. `` H-how could you b-be alive? `` I stopped circling him, I turned my body to face him, I then kneeled down beside his head and wrapped my hand around his neck. I picked him up, slamming him against the wall and said in an evil voice `` because I am. `` My grip tightened around his throat.

Suddenly I was hit over the head with something and everything went black.

I woke up, chained to a chair. I struggled against the chains, `` look who decided to wake up. `` A male voice said. `` don't get him mad Cass you now what the boss said. `` Jade had said from behind me. `` What the fuck are you talking about? `` I hissed at her, she came up to me and slapped me across the face. `` don't say a fucking word you little mother fucker. We all know what you are and what you can do. `` She said, she was about to slap me again but the door opened before she could.

A black haired man came through the door, and walked over to me, then looked over at Jade. `` Nice work. `` He said, his gaze then went back to the door and said `` check him. `` A girl then appeared from the door she was a red head. They both looked normal like they where human.

She started walking to me, when she approached me she put her hand under my short. I jumped and yelled `` what the fuck are you doing? `` She did not answer me; she just kept her hand to my stomach. She then removed her hand and looked up at the other man and said `` She's there. `` The man just smiled and said `` that great. Call the others and have him in the car. `` She nodded, waving her hand for someone to come in. when they did not she went to the door, before she could make a sound she was gone.

Jade and Cass stood up fast and looked at each other, then to me. They walked over to where I was; Jade grabbed a needle from her coat pocket and stuck it in to my neck. I started to feel dizzy, the started to unchain me but I heard a crash and then another crash.

I felt cold arms wrap around me and carried me out of the building. `` Adam? `` I said in a weak voice looking up from my blurry eyes. `` Yes love, it's me. Now sleep, I have so much to tell you. `` He said in a sweet voice. I just smiled and laid my head on his chest. I soon was asleep in my baby boy's arms again.

_Baby boy?_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a convert of a rather large bed, Adams bed I was in. When I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful face I though was evil._ Wonder why I wonted to kill him. He's so sweet and kind and the eyes of the peaceful ocean. _He smiled a bright smile at me and said `` good morning beautiful.`` he leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back a little harder. He suddenly let go and I guess I lost it. `` Why did you let go? Do you not love me? `` I got off the bed fast, feeling tears come to my eyes and I let them fall.

`` YES I do love you Tommy. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I have lived for over 100 years and I have never found some one to love, not until you…`` he stared to come closer to me well he talked `` Tommy your are the love of my life. The one I want to live with forever with.`` he was now in front of me as I cried, he then pulled me into his arms and said one last thing `` the one I love.`` he lifted me up and carried me to the bed where he held me tight in to his arms.

I stopped crying in his arm, they felt so warm. _Wait, why is he warm? He can't be warm. `` _Adam why are you so warm? `` I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me and his eyes went wide. `` Tommy are you ok you look ghostly pale… and your so cold.`` I could feel something move in my stomach. I pulled up my shirt and looked down, there was something inside me moving around. I lifted my head to Adam, his expression was filled with shock and horror. I could feel a sharp pain pulse though my body. I dropped my head from Adam, screaming out, closing my eyes and leaning against Adams chest well I gripped my stomach. `` ADAM, HELP, PLEASE DO SOMETHING. MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP. `` I moaned in pain, tears leaking down my face.

I could feel it moving faster under my hand. `` What should I do? SHHH Tommy its ok you'll be aright.`` he said, putting his hand on my chest, laying me down on the bed properly and covered me in blankets. The pain died down and all that was left was the cold. My skin turned back to its natural color, when I looked at my stomach it was larger then it was before.

I didn't have the chance to ask any questions because the door suddenly open to reveal a man with dark brown hair and pale skin, much like Adams. `` Drake. What are you doing here? `` Adam said, he had a surprised look on his face. `` We are here for the boy. Come in. `` two man came in and walked over to me. I clenched on to Adam like a child. `` No, you can't take him away from me. Not again.`` Adam yelled, the two man already had me away from Adam.

Adam tried to come after me but two other men came and knocked him out. I was kicking and screaming for them to let me go but they did not. I was now out side the building still kicking and screaming. `` STOP SCREAMING.`` Drake said, when I did not he stuck a needle in my neck. I gave out a yelp then just lost all ability to move, speak or scream. I was completely limp. `` Now that is better. Get him in the car.`` he said, the picked me up, one of them almost dropped me on my stomach. `` Don't drop him on his stomach, we still need the child within him. `` _What the hell. A child?_

They got me in the car not long after. We appeared in front of a house, a woman was waiting for us in front of the doors. The two men lifted me out of the back seat, when we got to the front door the woman stopped the two men and looked at me with caring eyes. `` Get him inside and on to the bed that is waiting for him. I am so happy to meet you Tommy.``


	8. Chapter 8

The two men carried my limp to a rather large room; they set me carefully on the bed and laid my head on the soft pillows. But no matter how comfortable I was, I needed Adam I needed my baby boy. The woman then entered the room well the two ware tucking me under the blankets. `` Good boys, now leave us. `` She said in a strain but kind voice.

They both left the room, the woman walked up to me; she put her hand on my hair and petted it softly. Her lips then made contact with my forehead. It was sweet and warm. So she was not a vamp. Then who is she, what is she? She lifted her lips off of me forehead and lifted the covers. She put her hand under my shirt and I shivered at the slit cold hands.

`` Its ok Tommy I'm just checking how long you have left until the baby comes. `` She took her hand and set it over my pump that was growing by the minute, literally. She lifter her hand and said `` you are going to have the baby soon, you have a half an hour tell you are fully ready. `` That gave me chills, _how am I going to give birth?_ O god, o god. i started to panic, my breathing was faster then normal, my heart was pounding in my chest like a fast drum solo. My body began to shake.

`` Tommy its ok, you will be okay. I will take care of the child for you.`` she said, putting her hand to my cheek. I suddenly felt an out burst of pain shoot though my body, I screamed out in pain, clenching the sheets, sweat starting to drip from my body. I could feel a contraction start, the woman looked at me wide eyed then she ran out the door.

When she came back she had a blanket, some tools and some baby cloths. _O god please tell me she's not going to take my child. _I felt a something wet hit the bed under me, when the woman lifted the blankets she gasped `` Your ready!`` is all she said. That when I started to freak out, `` WIAT, WHAT THIS CANT HAPPEN. I AM I DUDE FOR FUCKING SACK. WO…WO…WO, AHHH. `` I screamed out in terror and pain, clenching on to the sheets. `` Well your not all man so let me help you give life to the child. `` She said, putting her hand on to my bump. That moment I decided to but trust into her and let her help.

**Ok I'm not good at this whole thing so let's skip a few things. **

There was blood on the blankets, the sheets, even some on the pillow that I was using to support me. My skin was ghostly white, my heart was racing as my body burned and aced from the inside out, pain was waving though my body, my breath was quick. My child was about to be born `` come on Tommy, one more push, you can do it Tommy. `` She said, looking up at me. I shook my head `` NO IT HURTS TOO MUCH, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE. `` I shouted as another contraction hit me.

`` Yes you can Tommy. Just one more push and she is born. `` I shook my head `` don't you say no. Now push! `` I did as she asked; I held my breath and pushed hard. I stopped pushing when I heard a cry. The cry sounded so sweet, I just wonted to hold the child in my arms.

The woman then started to wipe down the child. The crying of the child rang in my ears which made me smile. _I wish Adam was here to share this moment with me. _`` Can I-I… see my baby… please. `` I asked her, she looked at me and nodded. She walked to me and handed me my baby. She had the most adorable blue eyes, she had a little of hair it look like a blond color. `` Hi there little girl. How are you? `` She looked up at me and smiled. Then she yond, closing her eye. `` Someone's tired!`` I kissed the top of her head and the woman took her out of my hands and said `` I hope you enjoyed your time with your daughter because you will never see her again.`` My eyes started to shut but I bid not let them `` No please don't take her away from me. `` With that, the woman was out the door and my eyes feel shut.

The last thing I heard was the crying of my daughter.

_When I find you, you will be more then sorry that you did this._

**Please review if you wont the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to someone sobbing well rocking me back and forth. The cold hands were around my waist, like they we hugging me. I started to struggle against the person that was holding me tight to there chest. `` Where's my baby. Let go of me, let go! `` I yelled at the person, tears built up in my eyes when he said `` She's gone Tommy, she's gone. `` I let the tears drop when I heard Adams voice `` Where were you, WHERE WERE YOU? `` I yelled at him, but he did not answer he just held on to me well I sobbed.

`` I'm going to kill that BITCH. She will pay for this. `` I said, well Adam let me go. The blood on the bed was huge; it was all over me and the covers as well on Adam. `` Yes honey we will get her TOGETHER because I'm not letting you out of my sit again. `` Adam said, I just nodded in agreement. I have been alone for to long and plus I need him in more then one way and because he is the father.

I turned to go to a bathroom to clean up well Adam got the woman was staying. After I got myself clean and in a fresh pair of clothing I headed to the door where Adam told me to go after I was done. When I go to the door, it opened and Adam appeared in the door way. `` She's not that far way, about 6 miles from here in an abandon building. Where I first met you. `` He said, _that's weird why go to that place._ `` Lets go! `` I said in a growl, and started walking to the warehouse with Adam at my side.

The rage that was in me, was huge, every step I took rage built up in me more and more. `` Tommy, what's wrong with your eyes. `` Adam said, backing up a bit with wide eyes. I turned to him furiously shouting `` WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? MY EYES ARE JUST FINE. `` I walked closer to him; he backed up a little more then pointed to the water by the street curd. I looked in the water to see that my eyes had gone black with rage, and I mean black. I backed up; turning my head well I closed my eyes. _No I must be seeing things! _My back leaned against the wall of a building.

A sound came from the ally by the building we where at. Adam grabbed my hand, pulling me into the building and pressed me to a wall with his body making it impossible to move. When he was sure they were gone he got off of me a little. His face lowered, he lingered there just barley touching my lips. My breath was all I could hear, and then I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him hard. It lasted a few seconds, when I let go I said `` time to get our baby girl back. `` He got off of me and grabbed my hand and we walked to the back door. Just in case.

When we exited the building there where vampires surrounding us. `` There you guys are. We thought you escaped on us. `` A brown haired boy said, he walked over to me, pressing his cold fingers on my chest. Adam tried to get me out of the mans grasp and into his arms but failed because two vamps grabbed him and tugged him away from me. the vamp then pushed me against the wall

The man then leaned over to my ear and whispered `` You're so cute, `` his hand then slid down to me ass and squeezed my left ass cheek. `` And your ass is so… fuckadle. `` He said, squeezing harder. I yelped and got my hand to his chest and pushed hard making him stubble away from me. `` HAY, YOU LITTLE BITCH. `` He started at me but stopped short.

`` Don't touch him, he is for our master only. `` A woman said from behind one vamp. When the vamp moved it was her, the woman that had taken my child. She had my daughter in her hands. I walked to were she stood but only to be stopped short by the brown haired man. `` Get them in the car so we can start the summoning of our master. `` She looked at me and said `` he will be pleased to have you, all of you. ``

`` Just give me my child you BITCH. `` I said angrily, trying to get out of the mans grasp well he dragged me to a black van. She just smiled at me and I was shoved in to the van. We were in the van; the man was still holding me a little to close. His cold hands were around my waist holding me on his lap. I looked over to Adam, he was chained to the set rate across from me eyeing ever move the guy made on me.

The van stopped at a warehouse. When it came to a stop the man grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the van. `` OW, let go. I won't my child. `` I struggled in the mans arms, trying to get free. `` Stay still, you will see your child soon. `` The man whispered in my ear sharply. We got in the warehouse were they set me down on a table and chained me down on my stomach.

There was a cradle rate above my head. I struggled to get out of the chains, but failed miserably. When I heard the warehouse doors open, I looked up. There she was with my child. `` Let me go and give me my child. `` I said anger building up in me.

`` All in good time, all in good time. But first we need to see if my master thinks you're the one. ``

_The one for what__? _

**Review please. I need to now if you like this story and wont me to continue.**


	10. Chapter 10

The warehouse was lighted with torches, a stand sat beside my. It had a book on it saying _father of all evil. _That's when it hit me, father of all evil must be… the DEVIL! _Why would they wont him out of HEL? _I struggled to get loss of the chains that were holding me down. The woman then put a hand on my shoulder saying `` its ok Tommy, you have been given a rare opportunity. ``

`` And what opportunity am I getting exactly? `` I said in a snap. She just ignored me and said `` Get Adam and put him in the circle! Now!`` she said, pointing to a white circle with candles around it. They nodded and put Adam in the circle with his hands in chance. He tried to get out of them but could not the chains were meant to hold us down.

`` What the FUCK are you doing? `` Adam hissed at the woman. `` You're the lover to Tommy and you're the perfect body for our father.`` she said, smiling down at Adam well his eyes go wide with fear. Then Adams fear filled eyes looked at me, fear also filled my eyes well I looked him in the eyes.

I looked up at the woman; she was flipping pages in the book. `` What does he won't from us? `` I said to the woman and she looked at me for a second and said `` to be reborn in to this world. `` My eyes widened with surprise, `` why cant a n-normal w-woman d-do t-this?`` I said, struggling against the chains again. `` Because he gave you his power, hoping one day he will be reborn. `` She said, looking up at me and said `` its time. ``

I shuddered at the sound of her voice well she spoke a forgotten language. I looked over to where Adam sat on the floor within the white circle. His eyes started to go to the back of his skull as he landed on the floor, shacking and screaming in pain. `` STOP HURTING HIM, PLEASE. JUST STOP. `` I yelled at the woman will tear filled eyes. I hate seeing my baby hurt. The little girl in the cradle woke up and started to cry because of the noise.

Adams body was shacking non- stop, his scream got louder and my cries got worse. The candle started to flicker and the ground started to shack. The chanting grow louder, vamps were struggling to keep on there feet well the ground shook. The crying baby was razing.

The floor then started to fall into the earth's core. Vampires fell into the hole with a scream. The hole grow bigger with every second that passed. The chants grow louder as the screaming lowered to silence. Adam was completely still, the hole was growing faster and getting closer to Adam. `` ADAM WAKE UP, WAKE UP DAMIT OR YOUR FUCKING DEAD,`` he stayed still not even moving `` ADAM PLEACE WAKE UP, PLEASE.`` My head was pounding, as fast as my heart as it raced. My breaths where pants of panic.

The hole expanded and Adam was engulfed in the hole. I screamed out to him but he was already gone. The woman then stopped chanting and fell in screaming as she fell. The hole kept expanding non- stop. I tried to get free of the chains but gave up. Tears fell down my face as I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

A hand then suddenly grabbed my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the place was still intact, I looked up at the person and saw Adam there in front of me smiling a bright smile. I got up off the table and hugged him tightly. I let go a little and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

But something was off he was so warm. That's when it hit me, I let go of the kiss and backed up fast hitting the table. `` Who are you? `` I said in a frightened voice, he came up to me, with a smile on his face and black eyes. He but each hand to the table, trapping me in between him and the table.

``I think you already know who I am, ``he said, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me on to his body. `` And what I wont from you.`` then he pulled me into a rough kiss, well his other hand held my neck, so I would not escape.

_Fuck! _

**Please review if you wont the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

He still gripped my neck well his other hand made its way down to the back of my knee, lifting me up onto the table, not once letting my lips go trying to get me to respond. I tried to push him away but failed. He let go of my lips, I was panting for air with my eyes closed. `` Tommy look at me!`` he said, I started to open my eyes. Went my brown eyes met his black eyes I grow still, I couldn't move anything. I was paralyzed, only able to breath.

He smiled at me and set me on to the table, brushing the hair out of my face. He waked over to a bag that was set at the end of the table. A sound of a zipper and medal hitting each other. Then he was rate beside me again but with a knife in his hands. Panic and fear filled my body, I tried to scream but no sound came out, my mouth wouldn't even open. `` SHH. Its ok it will only hurt a little.`` he said, putting the side of the knife to my cheek and pressed his lips to mine for a second then let go. He then lifted my shirt over my head, tossing it to the ground. He set the tip of the knife to my neck, trailing it down to my stomach lightly.

When he had the tip of the knife to my stomach he pressed the tip of it down into my stomach, slicing a small but healable cute I wonted to scream because of the pain. He then licked the knife of my blood then pressed it to his hand and cut it open. He set his hand on my cut, then lifted his hand off my stomach and put the knife down on the ground. `` This might hurt.`` he said, leaning down, a black smoke started to come out of his mouth then started to enter my mouth.

I could feel a burning sensation come down my throat, my back arched at the smoke continued to go down my throat leaving the burning sensation. The smoke was finally ended and Adams body hit the floor as I laid down on the table. The burning continued tell it hit my stomach, sweat was poring down my body, my body was on fire.

Cold hands wrapped around me, pulling me off the table and on to the ground. I looked up to see beautiful blue eyes filled with worry. I just smiled up at him, lifting my hand up to his face. He smiled at and leaned down, kissing my forehead. `` I'm so sorry.`` he said, tears filling his eyes. My smile faded away as I felt something move inside of me, then pain hit me hard, my eyes filled with tears as my stomach was expanding with every second that passed. Screams came out of my mouth as the tears slid down my face `` MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP.`` I screamed, Adam then pulled my head up to his neck as tears slipped down his face.

`` Adam you have to kill me now before I…`` I screamed out in pain, Adams eyes grow wide and said `` N-no I c-cant d-do t-that. I l-love y-you t-too m-much. I c-cant l-loss y-you.`` I put my hand to his cheek and said `` yes you have to. We … cant let him into this world. Please Adam. `` he didn't say a thing, just laid me down and grabbed the knife from beside the table. He came over to me tears filled his eyes, leaning down he kissed me on the lips and whispered `` I love you so, so much Tommy.`` and plunged the knife into my stomach. Pain shot though me and I screamed, all the black smoke came out of me and disappeared under the ground.

`` I love you t-too.`` blood then came out of my mouth, Adam then carried me back to the table. `` I'm s-so c-cold. ` my eyes started to close, then Adam leaned down and kissed me and said `` I k-know y-you a-are. I l-love y-you. `` I felt something hit my skin and darkness then came, and death took my soul.

**Ok I now its sad but there is another chapter so hang tight****. Review if you wont more.**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to some one whispering my name ``Tommy… its time to wake up.`` It sounded like some one I know, like a woman's voice? `` Mom is that you. `` I asked, opening my eyes to see her face. She was smiling at me as she but her hand on my hair. `` Yes sweetie its me.``

`` Am I dead? `` I asked her, a sad expression covering my face. _I don't wont to leave Adam. I love him. _I thought, she kissed me on the forehead and said `` its time you go back, it was never your time to die. You have so much waiting for you. So I will bring you back to life and you can live with Adam and your little girl.`` A tear of happiness fell from my eyes as I closed my eyes.

I woke up to some one sobbing, as I opened my eyes to see a beautiful blue sky with the suns heat hitting my face and the fresh smell of the earth. I turned my had to see Adam laying beside me sobbing with his eyes closed. This was the first time that the sun ever came out. It was always dark because the sun was covered my the moon for so long.

I could smell something burning, then it hit me. Adam was burning because of the sun. `` ADAM GET IN SIDE BEFORE YOU BURN TO DEATH! `` I yelled, getting up off the ground. He cried out in surprise, getting up and holding me in his hands and rushed to the nearest building with me in his arms. Once we ware inside adam broke down and started to cry, holding me tight in his arms. `` I thought you were dead. `` he said, losing his grip and looked me in the eyes. Then started to kiss me with so much passion and I gladly returned the kiss with just as much love.

I then heard a giggle of a little kid, I looked over to what it was and saw my little girl crawling toward us with a grin on her face. I smiled, picking her up and bring her into our arms. `` We need to give her a name Adam. `` I said, looking up at him then to the child in our arms. `` What would you like to call her sweet heart? `` He said, bringing his hand to her cheek and kissed her forehead, which made her giggle.

I looked rate in to her eyes and said with a smile. `` How about Elizabeth Jayne Lambert? `` she then looked at me and started to jump in excitement. `` I take that as a yes. `` Adam said kissing the side of my head.

I looked up at him to see pure happiness in his eyes. `` I love you so much.`` I said to him and he smiled.

`` I love you both so, so much.`` he leaned down and kissed me gently.

_Love is forever if you believe in yourself. From now till the day you die. _

**THE END **

**I hope you liked this story. Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

There will be a sequel called the devil returns. So… yeah coming soon.


End file.
